


Late Nights

by zoedanielle



Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil 0 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedanielle/pseuds/zoedanielle
Relationships: Billy Coen/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Late Nights

2:57 AM, July 12th, 1999.

Billy's eyes lazily scanned the alarm clock, growing larger once he noticed the date. July 12th...

The date of the incident in Africa. 

He took a few deep breaths, for now he had a few tricks up his sleeve for when the anxiety, the memories started creeping up. Coping skills, that's what his therapist called them. Therapy was really helping him. He focused on the feeling of his lungs filling and emptying with air. In and out. In and out. Soon enough, he had calmed down. 

July, he remembered, was also the month he met you. In just a week or two it would be that anniversary, the day he found you on the train. The only survivor out of a hundred people... even now, he can't believe how lucky you were. How lucky HE was to have met you.

He turned over to glance at your sleeping form. You were turned away from him, but he could still see your chest rise and fall with every breath you took. To think, a year ago he didn't think life could be this good. A year ago he thought he was gonna die alone for a crime he didn't commit.

But then he met you. July 29th, 1998. The same day he met Rebecca, too. And because of her, he got a second chance at life. A life with you. 

He had the sudden urge to hold you, to prove that you were real because he just couldn't believe it. He had spent so long suffering that it was hard for him to believe happiness was achievable, or that he could ever deserve it. Although he was innocent, the way people had treated him after the incident subtly changed his own self perception. Everyone treated him like he was a monster; it didn't take long for him to believe it as well. 

He slid his arms around your waist, careful not to wake you. That didn't work.

"You ok?" You asked sleepily, "another nightmare?" 

He couldn't believe how much you cared about him. Despite his past, despite his baggage, despite his trauma, you wanted to be with him. He didn't deserve this, and he knew it.

"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing the back of your head. You didn't have to be told twice. 

He couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes; he was so overwhelmed with gratitude. But he couldn't cry. He didn't want you to see him crying, you've seen this broken man cry enough already. So he took a couple deep breaths to suppress it. 

Then you took his hand from your waist and kissed it...

He held his breath, burying his face in your hair as to hide his shame. He couldn't help that a tear or two fell from his eyes, and you felt the liquid wet your hair. Still, you knew not to say anything about it. Sometimes you just have to let things be, and was one of those times.


End file.
